mylittlewonderlandfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Flower
Flower''(z ang:Kwiat,Kwiatek)''-Klacz, pegazica, jest prawie dorosła. Nie ma stałego miejsca zamieszkania. Ponysona użytkowniczki Flower1187. Osobowość Flower jest miłą i wesołą klaczą ,bardzo interesuje się światem jest pozytywnie nastawiona do wszystkiego, ale nie zawsze.Czasem jest bardzo smutna, ponieważ jest bardzo samotna.Od czasu do czasu bywa denerwująca bo zaczyna za dużo mówić.Jest też trochę nieśmiała.Bywa też leniwa i zarozumiała ale to jak ma zły dzień.Bardzo lubi kwiaty a zwłaszcza Lilie. Wygląd Jako kucyk thumb|304px|jako dziewczyna zrobione przez iza990.Flower ma jasno zielono-różową sierść i jasno niebieskie oczy.Grzywa i ogon są zielono-różowe , a część grzywki jest stojąca.Nosi różowy kwiatek ,naszyjnik gwiazdkę z nie pełnym środkiem i dwie bransoletki.Jej znaczek to kwiat. Jako człowiek Jako dziewczyna ma kremową skórę typową dla człowieka.A oczy i włosy są tego samego koloru jak w postaci kucyka.Nosi niebieską bluzkę, zielony sweter i dżinsowe spodnie.Kwiatek jest różowy tak jak u kucyka ale gwiazdka jest już pełna. Zainteresowania Klacz interesuje się tasz sztuką,śpiewem i jest w tym dość dobra.Prowadziła kiedyś mały ogródek z kwiatami ale później straciła wiele przez tornado więc zaczęła podróżować i to jest jej kolejne zainteresowanie zbiera też figurki z miejsc w których była.Lubi też teatr ale nie tak żeby występować zbyt się boi. Historia Dzieciństwo było pełne zabawy, szczęścia i miłości ale później wszystko się zmieniło jej mama zginęła bez śladu i musiała przeprowadzić się do Canterlotu do cioci która za bardzo za nią nie przepadała i strasznie nie miłych kuzynów.W szkole kucyki się z niej śmiały bo nie miała znaczka.Znaczek zdobyła bardzo późno bo w ostatni rok w szkole dla źrebaków.Potem przez kilka lat chodziła do szkoły średniej i po jej skończeniu zaczęła prowadzić własne życie.Ale po roku tornado zniszczyło jej dom i nie miała gdzie się podziać więc zaczęła podróżować i szukać swojego mthumb|left|296pxiejsca na świecie.Później w dziwny sposób siedziała 2 dni w innym świecie sama nie wie jak tam się pojawiła.Mimo tego co ją spotkało klacz myśli optymistycznie o przyszłości.Wkruce gdu zaczeła poznawac przyjaciuł zrozumniała co to jest przyjażń, której nie zaznała w młodośći.Pownego dnia przysnił jej sie dzieny sen byli tam jej przyjaciele i brat o ktutym jeszcze nie wiedziała , nie wiedziała kim on jest.Był a w tarapatach.Tam jej gwiazda błyszczała.Zaczeła rozumieć po co jej mama ją jej dała.Zaczyna odkrywać tajemnice ukryte przez jej rodzine. Rodzina i relacje z nią. Jej mama nazywała się Flow a ojciec jest nieznany, ma też brata.Ma ciocie Diamond i trzech kuzynów.W czasie podróży chwile zajmowała się małym króliczkiem ale później go wypuściła. Z matką Flow Z mamą dodadywała się dobrze były bardzo do siebie podobne.Jej mama była dla niej jak przyjaciółka.Ale jak jeszcze była mała to jej mama umarła.Zawsze gdy wspomina mamę to mówi że to mogła być inaczej. Z ciocią Diamond Z ciocią nie zabardzo się lubią niemają ze sobą nic wspólnego.Ciotka nigdy nietraktowała jej jak prawdziwy członek rodziny.Niewidziała jej odkod się wmiere usamodzielniła. Z 3-ką kuzynów Z nimi nie było tak zle no przynajmniej z jednym troche ją denerwowali jak starsi "bracia" można powiedzieć że oni nawed się lubili.Jeden kiedyś chciał zaoferować pomoc kuzynce ale ona powiedziała że da sobie radę. Z Ojcem (imnię jeszcze wymyśle) Hociaż ona go nie zna to on prost odwrotnie.Niewiodomo czemu ona go niezna prowdopodobnie maczała w tym "rence" "Kochana" ciocia.Morzna powiedzieć że mają kilka spulnych cech. Z Bratem (Imnię jeszcze wymyśle) Jak narazie jedyne co ją łączyło z bratem to że 2 razy zderzyli się przez nie uwage Flo,raz w pociągu ,a raz na dworcu.Ale wiadoma że są to blizniaki więc są troche do siebie podobni wyglądem.Są tesz podobni zainteresowaniami i osobowością. Latanie Nie lata za szybko ale jak się postara to może,bardziej woli trzymać się ziemi.Umie klika sztuczek ale ich nie używa chyba że w specjalnych wypadkach np.kiedy jest niebezpiecznie. Sztuka i śpiew Klacz jest bardzo dobra w rysowaniu i malowaniu ale tego wszystkim nie okazuje, tak samo przy śpiewaniu nie lubi śpiewać publicznie bo boi się że ją wyśmiej.Zazwyczaj śpiewa o tym co przeżyła i zobaczyła.Rysuje to co jej przyjdzie do głowy nawed nie stworzone rzeczy. Przyjaciele *'Painted night'-historia poznania na stronie Painted. *Mynday mint Historia poznania: Poznała ją gdy mała Mint szła z swojim ciastem do szkoły by pokazać innym kucyką że naprawde dobrze gotuje , ale przez nie uwage Flower się z nią zderzyła.Na początku Mint troche się bała że Flower bendzie zła ale ona przeprośjła małą klacz i zaoferowała jej swoją pomoc.Puzniej klacze rozmawiały chwile że sobą i bardzo się polubiły mimo rórznicy wieku. *Hope Light Historia poznania: Flower poznała śpiewając w locie pieśń i zderzyła się z Flower która rzekła ,, Znajomości szukasz? z uśmiechem i tak zaczeły rozmawiać. *White Fire Historia poznania Był piękny słoneczny dzień. Flower była blisko Ponyville. Wtedy postanowiła, wybrać się na łąkę.Wtedy podeszła do niej Klacz. Flower przectawiła się. Flower bardzo ją polubiła i zaczęły ze sobą gadać. Od tamtego zawsze jak jest w PonyVille zawsze spotyka się z White na tej łące. Ciekowostki *Nie wie że jej gwiazda ma magiczne właściwości. *Nie wie że w pociągu raz zderzyła się ze swoim bratem. *Ma swoją mroczną stronę. *Boi się myszy i szczurów. *Ma alergie na pomarańcze i jabłka. Najlepsze zdjęcia Tu są 4 najlepsze zdjecia Flower human by iza990.png|Zrobione przez iza990 Znaczek flower.jpg flower.png|ze znaczkiem Panied.png|Wypadek przy malowaniu thumb Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Dorosłe klacze Kategoria:Dorosłe kucyki Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Ponysony Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem